


Песнь ожиданья

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст и хэппиэнд, спойлеры, тринадцать лет ожидания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: «Вот о чем думал Ван Цзи, снова играя той ночью знакомую мелодию в поисках души, сиявшей слишком ярко в такие неподходящие времена. Он думал, что все не может закончиться так. Это несправедливо. Он найдет способ все исправить».Или – моменты, которые запомнил Ван Цзи из тех тринадцати лет, пока он ждал Вэй У Сяня.





	Песнь ожиданья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the song of waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426832) by [shatteredstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredstars/pseuds/shatteredstars). 



 

***

 

Щелкнул хлыст, обжигая плоть. Но Ван Цзи не чувствовал боли. С каждым ударом, рассекающим спину, он слышал не свист хлыста, а одно лишь слово, снова и снова: «Уходи». Как будто он находился не в клановом зале предков, принимая заслуженное наказание, а в пещере с забрызганными кровью стенами, где, стиснув руки мечущегося в беспамятстве человека, отчаянно пытался сказать ему нечто важное. Видеть его беспомощным, сломленным, было больнее любого наказания.

Он открыл глаза, встретился взглядом с братом. Тот старался сохранять невозмутимость, но Ван Цзи разглядел смятение в его взоре. Он знал, что брат никогда не разочаруется в нем, но знал также, что своим поступком едва не перешел черту.

Сердце опалил стыд, но не из-за наказания. Нельзя раскаяться в том, что не считаешь проступком. Пусть хоть всю спину исполосуют, не оставив живого места, Ван Цзи не признает, что совершенное им было ошибкой.

Сожалел он лишь об одном – что не смог защитить кого хотел.

 

 ***

 

Лань Си Чэнь, старший брат Ван Цзи и глава ордена Лань, возглавил экспедицию из множества заклинателей разных орденов, которая направлялась на проклятую гору И Лин, чтобы там призвать душу Старейшины И Лин. Так он объяснил брату и добавил:

– Нет, Ван Цзи, ты не пойдешь.

Ван Цзи, который не успел и слова вымолвить, разочарованно вздохнул. Захотел что-то сказать, но передумал и отвел глаза, пока слишком проницательный брат не догадался еще о чем-нибудь.

– Ради твоего же блага, – добавил тот. – Я расскажу, как все пройдет.

Они вернулись через две недели. Спутники Си Чэня очень удивились, увидев, что у ворот их встречает сам Лань Ван Цзи. Истинную причину его присутствия знал только Си Чэнь. Он поглядел на брата и покачал головой.

Той ночью Ван Цзи взял гуцинь и ушел на окраину Облачных глубин. Тщетно пытаясь совладать с горькой тоской, он старался узнать у духов хоть что-то о судьбе очень особенного человека.

 

***

 

Мудрецы говорят, что судьба любит сводить недругов на узкой дорожке.

Когда очередной призванный дух назвал свое имя – Вэнь Чао – Ван Цзи охватила ярость настолько сильная, что он едва не потерял самообладание. Пальцы дрогнули на струнах. Он едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не развеять мерзкую душонку в пыль, не позволить ей возродиться. Око за око. Устроить ему ту же судьбу, к какой его злоба привела невиновного человека.

Он с трудом усмирил этот порыв, да и то лишь потому что если кто и мог знать хоть что-то о душе, которую искал Ван Цзи, то разве что трус, отчаянно старающийся избежать встречи со своим убийцей.

Едва сдерживая раздражение, он задал вопрос о местонахождении небезызвестного заклинателя, ступившего на темную сторону.

«Я не знаю», – вне себя от страха отозвался Вэнь Чао. Похоже, мертвый он был так же бесполезен, как и живой, понял Ван Цзи, и прогнал его.

 

***

 Лань Сы Чжуй и Лань Цзин И всегда держались вместе.

Стоя в коридоре, Ван Цзи наблюдал, как эти двое тренируются во дворе. Ему нравилось думать, что он следит за тем, что происходит в жизни Сы Чжуя. Но по правде говоря, он понятия не имел, как эти мальчики встретились и подружились.

Движенья их были неуклюжи, почти небрежны. Сы Чжуй хоть как-то старался, а Цзин И просто баловался. Но они были совсем еще юные, даже младше, чем был Ван Цзи, когда его дом разгромил орден Вэнь, решив воцариться повсюду. Эти мальчики жили в мирное, спокойное, почти благословенное время. В холодном сердце Ван Цзи затеплилась гордость. Именно для этого он сам и его сверстники пожертвовали собственную юность на алтарь войны – чтобы следующим поколениям не пришлось так поступать.

Цзин И заметил его, наконец. Оба паренька от удивления выронили деревянные мечи. Ван Цзи велел им продолжать тренировку и не обращать на него внимания. На этот раз они старались уже всерьез. И вскоре снова забыли о его присутствии.

Глядя на них, Ван Цзи думал о другом.

Сы Чжуй был чуть более способным, чем Цзин И, и очень старательным. Но, одержав верх, тут же помогал другу подняться, спрашивал, не ранен ли тот, объяснял, где Цзин И оплошал, и показывал, как сделать лучше. Не стремился сохранить превосходство, а старался поделиться знаниями и уравнять шансы.

Цзин И, хоть и не такой способный, обладал безграничным энтузиазмом. Он не мог похвастать блестящей техникой, но это не мешало ему вставать и кидаться в бой снова и снова после каждого поражения, попробовать еще и еще. Загнанный в угол, он не сдавался, а старался найти выход. И неустанно обсуждать с Сы Чжуем тактику, стремясь к совершенству.

Доброта и рвение – качества, за которые умудренные опытом старейшины ордена Лань дружно хвалили этих мальчиков. Они оба считались самыми многообещающими, выдающимися представителями следующего поколения ордена Лань.

Но был и другой человек, обладавший теми же самыми особенностями. Сердце его жаждало защитить слабых, а разум был способен видеть дальше границ возможного. Люди – противоречивые создания, думал Ван Цзи. Одни и те же черты проявились у троих людей в разных обстоятельствах. Одного они привели к краху, а двум другим принесли похвалы.

Вот о чем думал Ван Цзи, снова играя той ночью знакомую мелодию в поисках души, сиявшей слишком ярко в совсем неподходящие времена. Он думал, что все не может закончиться так. Это несправедливо. Он найдет способ все исправить.

 

***

 

Лань Сы Чжуй уселся напротив, являя собой воплощение идеального ученика ордена Лань – снежно-белые одежды изящными складками лежат на полу, спина прямая, взгляд внимательный. От его новенького гуциня исходил свежий древесный запах.

Какая ирония, учитывая, что он – единственный выживший потомок ордена с самой кровавой историей среди заклинателей. Ван Цзи помнил, какой шум подняли старейшины, когда он привел малыша домой. А теперь они все страшно им гордятся и невозможно догадаться, что Лань Юань по крови совсем не Лань.

Ван Цзи объяснил ему, что такое «Расспрос». Узнав, что пока ему не позволено самому исполнять знаменитую мелодию, паренек поначалу сник, но воспрял духом, услышав, что зато он увидит, как это делает один из лучших ныне живущих мастеров.

Ван Цзи погладил струны, наиграл начальные ноты, приглашая духов услышать зов и побеседовать. Их молчаливое ожидание сопровождал едва слышный шум водопада. 

Прозвучало несколько ответных нот.

– «Я здесь», – перевел их ученику Ван Цзи.

«Кто ты?» – спросил он затем.

Прозвучали еще две ноты – и Ван Цзи замер.

Лань Сы Чжуй нахмурился, напел их про себя, пытаясь перевести в слова. Так и не догадавшись, он спросил:

– Уважаемый учитель Лань, что это означает?

Ван Цзи не ответил, поглощенный беседой с призванной душой. Сы Чжуй понял, что нужно сидеть тихо и внимательно наблюдать. 

Но разговор завершился, едва начавшись. Сы Чжую показалось, что на лице учителя мелькнуло разочарование – что было, конечно же, невозможно, потому что учителем его был не кто-нибудь, а тот, кого заслуженно называли светочем добродетели. Юноша сообразил, что будет неразумно делиться результатами своих наблюдений, и вместо этого спросил, о чем был разговор, которого он не понял.

– Это оказался не тот, о ком я думал, – объяснил Ван Цзи.

Дальше Сы Чжуй не стал расспрашивать.

 

***

 

Когда Сы Чжуй впервые успешно сыграл «Расспрос», он радостно улыбнулся Ван Цзи.

Разум забывает, а вот сердце – нет. Лань Юань может и не помнил свои ранние годы и как он жил прежде чем попал в Облачные глубины, но ясную улыбку человека, который заботился о нем тогда, он не забыл. Ван Цзи было отрадно знать, что хотя бы малая частичка того человека все еще живет в тех, кто однажды был ему близок.

В тот день он нарушил одно из своих неписаных правил и чуть сжал плечо паренька, в знак одобрения его стараний.

– Многоуважаемый учитель, – заговорил Сы Чжуй, когда восторг его слегка улегся. – Во время нашего первого урока призванная душа назвалась «Вэй Ин», верно? Кто это – Вэй Ин?

Ван Цзи поглядел на ребенка, которого Вэй Ин растил, и ничего не ответил.

 

***

 

Глава ордена Цзян был не похож на человека, которого Ван Цзи прежде знал, как молодого господина Цзян Чэна.

Возраст, ответственность и горе морщинками и тревожными складками расчертили когда-то пышущее юностью лицо. Улыбчивые когда-то губы теперь всегда были сурово сжаты. Когда он не был занят делами ордена и не расправлялся с чудовищами, духами, призраками или зверьем, Цзян Вань Инь едва ли выглядел живым. Единственное, что отдаленно напоминало, каким он был в юности – это его способность раздражаться. Пожалуй, сейчас он стал даже более раздражительным, чем был раньше. 

Они встретились во время ночной охоты в Юнь Мэне. Ван Цзи, верный своей привычке появляться там, где хаос, прибыл, когда узнал, что орден Цзян не справляется с нашествием лютых мертвецов в округе.

Цзян Чэн был не рад увидеть того, кто напоминал ему о прошлом, о котором он так старался забыть. Но в благодарность за помощь любезно пригласил Ван Цзи переночевать в своей резиденции. Ван Цзи согласился, но попросил хозяина не ждать его, желая побыть в одиночестве.

Он уселся на деревянный помост, развернул гуцинь. Лотосы лениво покачивались на воде. Столько лет прошло, а мелодия, что играл Ван Цзи, как и прежде, была полна веры. Однако, еще одна ночь прошла в безответных расспросах.

На следующий день перед его отбытием Цзян Чэн снабдил Ван Цзи свертком с провизией и проводил до края пирса, где того ожидала лодка, чтобы доставить в следующее место назначения. Пока они шли, в Цзян Чэна врезался какой-то малыш, уткнулся в его мантию и заплакал. Всхлипывая, он поведал, что за ним погналась стая бродячих собак – их привлек мясной пирожок у него в руках. Цзян Чэн, со своим знаменитым хлыстом наизготовку, немедленно отправился прогонять псов вон из города.

Ван Цзи деликатно воздержался от комментариев.

А позже, достав обернутую в шелк лакированную коробку с обедом, на крышке он обнаружил красную ленту.

 

***

 

Остановившись на окраине леса, Ван Цзи оперся рукой о ствол дерева и поглядел на раскинувшуюся впереди деревню Мо. Запущенная, расположенная в богами забытом краю, она и сравниться не могла с благородством и безмятежностью Облачных глубин. Многоуважаемому Лань Ван Цзи нечего было делать в таких местах. Вот только именно сюда чуть ранее отправились двое его учеников, чтобы разобраться с нашествием лютых мертвецов. Ван Цзи почти не волновался. Он знал, что Сы Чжуй и Цзин И хорошие заклинатели. Но это было их первое самостоятельное задание без надзора старших. 

Полускрытый в тени, он посмотрел на главное поместье. Даже отсюда можно было разглядеть реющие на черепичных крышах флаги. Ван Цзи развернулся и направился обратно в лес. Лунный свет ласково скользнул по его лицу, оттенил изящные черты. Шагая, он разглядывал деревья и, наконец, одно ему приглянулось – похожее на другое, в Облачных глубинах, откуда он однажды прогнал собаку, напугавшую спрятавшегося в ветвях ученика. Тот так и не узнал, что Ван Цзи сделал это ради него, а не просто так.

Он уселся у подножия дерева, положил гуцинь на колени. Белые складки одежд аккуратно легли на землю. «Расспрос» зазвучал привычно и уверенно. Ван Цзи уже так сроднился с этой мелодией, будто она въелась в кончики пальцев и перетекала на струны сама собой. Первые ноты растворились в окружающей тишине. Ван Цзи принялся ждать.

Прозвучали три ответные ноты. Не те, какие он желал услышать.

Он спросил снова. И снова, и еще раз, задавая все тот же вопрос: «Кто ты?» Но так и не получил нужного ответа, которого ждал уже тринадцать лет.

Позволив себе едва различимый разочарованный вздох, Ван Цзи убрал гуцинь и вытащил красную ленту. Алая ткань скользнула по его бледным пальцам, стекла на землю, и в темноте стало казаться, будто у Ван Цзи руки в крови.

Когда тоскуешь, время течет странно. Иногда кажется, будто что-то случилось только вчера. Или наоборот – будто прошла уже целая жизнь. Ван Цзи уже стал забывать ясный взгляд Вэй Ина, его дерзкую улыбку и его особенный тон, когда тот окликал: «Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань!» Зато хорошо помнил непримиримый, горячечный взгляд и упрямое: «Уходи!»

Собрать веточки и листья не составило труда. Ван Цзи сложил их кучкой, лезвием меча надрезал кончик пальца и кровью нарисовал на ладони знак огненного заклинания, вспомнив похожую сцену из той, прошлой жизни. Коснулся ладонью заготовленной кучки веток – занялся веселый костерок, разгоняя лесной сумрак, и напомнив Ван Цзи человека, который так же сиял, словно маяк в темноте. Пока темнота не стала его спутницей и не поглотила его целиком.

Ван Цзи размотал красную ленту с запястья, куда поместил ее ранее, чтобы не испачкать. Посмотрел на нее.

Может, уже хватит? Хватит гоняться за призраками.

Может, Вэй Ин в самом деле, действительно сгинул.

Он вытянул руку, позволив кончику ленты опуститься почти к самому пламени. Будто почувствовав жертву, огонь взметнулся, лизнул ленту жадным всполохом. Ван Цзи вздернул ее выше, не желая пока отдавать.

Громыхнула петарда. От удивления Ван Цзи едва не уронил ленту. Выдернутый неожиданно из задумчивости, он поглядел в сторону деревеньки и заметил угасающие искры сигнального знака в виде облака.

Сы Чжуй! Цзин И!

Он спрятал ленту в рукав, взмахом руки погасил костер. Вытащил меч, вскочил на него и взмыл в небо.

Может позже, может завтра, после того, как поможет ученикам, он найдет время отпустить воспоминания.

 

***

 

Так и случилось. Во время брачного обряда лента в его волосах была того же цвета, что и свадебные одежды Вэй Ина.

 

– конец –

 


End file.
